


Stress Ball

by Tawny



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Tsume's not happy at all.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawny/pseuds/Tawny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know Tsume's story. You all know how Tsume was exiled from his pack, and how he more than likely has some pretty deep thoughts going through his mind. If you were Tsume, wouldn't you like to sink your fangs into something? To just ROUR! And GRR! And relieve your stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Ball

 

The particular day I'd like us all to peer into the Looking Glass to view would be one day as a giant seal type thing died at Toboe's paws.

Kiba insisted that Toboe would eat first, since it was his kill. So Toboe awkwardly edged forward, then awkwardly sniffed it, then ATTEMPTED to take a bite.

... But who are we kidding? The other wolves had to help break the skin.

Great job, Toboe. Killing a HUGE piece of prey that's more skin and blubber than it is meat.

Tsume voiced the above thought.

Toboe just stared at Tsume, who, in wolf form, had approached the now-human-Toboe.

"... Tsume, he just saved all our asses..." Hige sad.

"But he picked a hell of a time to do so," Tsume said, laying down and putting his paws on the bridge of his nose, to stubborn or too exhausted to put on the human illusion to pinch it.

". . ." Everybody just looked at Tsume. The seal's eyes glowed a little, Toboe imagined, in order to stare.

"... What? I'm stressed, okay?"

"... Tsume, stressed? What has this world come to?" Hige said sarcastically, taking another whack at trying to pierce its five foot thick skin.

"OH MY GOD!" Tsume exclaimed, standing up and shouting. "SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE I JUST NEED TO... I NEED TO... I JUST FEEL..." He was unable to voice his thoughts, but instead just started rabidly growling. Hige looked up from his meal of seal skin to stare.

And Hige wouldn't abandon food that easily, no matter how bland it was.

Tsume, twitching and eyes reddish with veins, jerk-stepped toward still-human-Toboe.

"TOBOE RUN!" Kiba shouted, but Toboe was just standing there in fear.

And then, Tsume did it.

He put his mouth, his huge maw, his cavern of fangs, around Toboe's hand, and...

Lightly nommed on his pointer finger, relaxing immediately, even sitting down and absentmindedly nibbling on it.

Toboe and the others stared, just watching. Tsume realized he was being watched, and promptly stood up, now in human form.

He coughed. "I, uh... feel a lot better. Err... thanks, Toboe."

"... Your... saliva is thick, Tsume," Toboe said, holding his hand up, which was dripping with Tsume-goo.

There was sweet, eerie silence as Tsume's spit dripped to the ground, forming in a puddle on the ice. Tsume looked like he was about to die of embarrassment, and nobody spoke.

...

...

...

"Hey," Kiba spoke up. "Why don't we go help Hige break through the fat?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tsume rushed to make sure nobody saw how scarlet his face was, though we could probably see it from the Empire State Building. What was left of it, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SEVERELY FUCKING HEAVILY EDITED repost from Fanfiction.Net  
> I originally wrote this in January of 2012  
> By heavily edited, I mean I got rid of 80% of this fanfiction.


End file.
